Into the Light
by cgaussie01
Summary: Megamind, and Minion, reach the end of their lives. Related to my story 'Half a Year'.


"I never thought I'd ever get old." Megamind whispered, mostly to himself, as he sat in the morning sunlight.

"You and me both, Sir." replied Minion, faithfully forever standing besides him.

"And so... slowly." added the alien, lifting a wrinkled, thin hand and touched it to his forehead. He could feel the folds in his blue skin, and despite being unable to see them he knew the bluish age spots were there as well. His eyebrows, once a healthy thick black now reflected his age, being grey and thinned out. A goatee had become a beard over thirty years ago back when he was ninety-four.

It spread up to his ears, and the length of it was only a few inches from his chin. The moustache suited him now too, bushy and thick over his lip.

"Oh Sir." Minion, who looked little to no different than when he did back when he and Megamind were thirty years old. Only his eyes displayed his age, wisdom one got from living a long, long time.

Surviving for over one hundred years would do that to any fish, or alien.

"...I used to think I could live forever." Megamind mused as he settled back in his chair, linking his bony fingers together. He hated touching his own hands now a days, his knuckles were far more pronounced, and it felt like he had marbles beneath his skin where the joints met. "Stupidity of youth I suppose."

"Don't say that Sir." Minion smirked from within his bowl, "You were never stupid."

"Now I know you're just saying that." Megamind smirked, lifting his green gaze to his friend. "I was never as perfect as I thought I was."

"Well your foolishness kept Metro City safe for a long, long time. Far longer than anyone else." the fish pointed out. "Even... even poor Metro Man met his end only after fifty years."

"This planet sped up his aging. You could see that, we all could. He wasn't even thirty and he had grey hairs..." Megamind whispered, shutting his eyes and remembering his ex-rival, his friend. Once the grey hairs had started, and his new life style of living laid back, it was perfect for his body to slowly waste away from the inside. Despite all his strength, his invulnerability, his body just ended up burning out.

Still, Megamind was glad that he and the two had at least become friends in those twenty years since he went into a quiet lifestyle. He could remember the days of sitting around his and Roxanne's home, drinking coffee and laughing with the man of power.

How could any of them prepare for the distant future for all of them? Metro Man, Music Man, Wayne Scott, dead by fifty-eight from his body simply ending and his heart stopping one day. Roxanne, his beautiful wonderful wife of forty-three years old, done in by women cancer. And the only ones to survive any of it was him and Minion. Never hurt by illness, disease, nothing. Natural immunity, and slow aging, what a curse.

Megamind had long since gotten used to the fact his aging process was slower than those around him. He had watched his wife wither away and die, and not forty years later he had to see his daughter buried by her two sons, his grandchildren, Charles and David. Now, though, his great, great grandchildren could see their great, great grandfather whenever they pleased.

So young, he saw the youth in them and how they would run around his yard laughing and playing with one another. It brought on memories of when he was that young, but his childhood hadn't been that happy. Growing up in a prison hadn't been easy but it was better than an alternative. He had seen those movies, of when aliens land, and how the government would swoop in and take them away to experiment.

E.T practically terrified him, and equally broke his heart at the same time.

"Sir, are you day dreaming again?" Minion asked, smiling at his old friend.

"Hmm. Thinking of things... things long since gone." Megamind smiled, before putting his hands to his knees and forcing himself to stand. Luckily, despite his being in his one hundred, thirty and seven years of life, he was still quite capable of walking around unassisted. Minion, of course, was forever supported by his robot body. But with the advancement of technology, most of which thanks to the blue alien, Minion was in a sleeker, less cumbersome body.

It was thin but strong, and mirrored his friends body structure almost perfectly. The filter system on his back was now sleek and well polished. His gears didn't squeak as he walked, and his footsteps were no longer heavy. It made moving about a whole lot easier.

"Shall I make you some tea then, Sir?" the fish asked.

"No, no. I can make my own." Megamind replied. Over fifty years ago he and Minion had shared very extreme words. The fish had always been doing practically everything for the alien, feeling that it was his job, his soul purpose. Megamind, sick of being looked after like a child, had insisted that he could do even small things for himself. They hadn't spoken for a week. But, as any best friends and heterosexual life partners for life, they soon agreed that some things Megamind could do for himself.

Now a days, if Minion offered to do something and Megamind preferred to do it alone, the fish would let him and no longer argue the point.

Just as Megamind was reaching for the kettle in the kitchen the phone rang. He yelled, "Answer!" and a hovering phone flew off of the wall and towards him. While most telephones now a days had screens in which to see who you were talking to, Megamind was a little 'old school' and preferred just voices.

"Hey gramps." the voice was recognizable, one of his great grandchildren, named Richard.

"Ollo scamp." Megamind greeted back as he got the tea out of the pantry, "What's new?" he asked.

"Same old, same old." replied Richard, "Just thought I'd call see how you're going. Was wondering if you'd be up for a family gathering in a fortnight?"

"What's the occasion?" asked the old alien as he set the tea bag into his big blue mug. "I know I haven't forgotten any birthdays or anniversaries."

"I know gramps, I know." Richard laughed, since it was well known in the family that the 'head' of the family had a knack for remembering absolutely everything he experienced. "Nothing like that. Figured, well. With Rachel having her baby a few months back it'd be fair to have a big family get together."

"Rachel would come here?" Megamind asked as Minion retrieved the milk from the fridge. "Or do you want me heading all the way out there?"

"Well, we can always swing by and have somebody pick you up." Richard offered, "It's no hassle."

"I can get my own self around, thank you very much. I'm not some invalid." Megamind scoffed into the phone before leaning against the breakfast table. "Isn't that right Minion?"

"Right as always, Sir." Minion replied. "And hello Mr. Richard!"

"Hey Minion," Richard greeted from over the phone. "The old man treating you good?"

"As always." smirked the fish.

"Richard, just send me the time and place and I'll be there. You know that." Megamind said, the kettle beginning to whistle noisily. "It's tea time." he announced, as if it was some important day of the year, since in a way it was. He and Roxanne had always taken time out for tea, or coffee, to just relax and forget about worries or cares. Not that he had any now a days, which upset him if just a little.

Oh to be young and be able to run out into the city and be on patrol again.

"All right gramps. I'll give Alice 'n the kids your love then?" Richard asked.

"Yes, say ollo to them all for me." smiled Megamind as he lifted the kettle and poured the hot water into his mug.

"Shall do."

"That was nice of Mr. Richard to call, and that idea for a family gathering." Minion smiled as he sat at the table as Megamind did the same.

"Mmm. Would be nice to see everyone... the family's gotten so big. Those grandchildren, breed like fish." Megamind chuckled, lifting his mug and blowing on the steam gently.

"That's a good thing. If only more people acted like fish." Minion replied smugly. "It's the best way to be."

"Agreed." Megamind replied, lifting his mug to his friend before taking a sip.

"So the new baby, Megs, makes that how big the family again?" asked Minion, to which Megamind arched a grey eyebrow.

"Well let me see." Megamind set the mug down. "There's Charles and David with their two wives. Charles has three children, Patrick, Dominic and Tess. David has two children, Mary and Alexander. Patrick married Clarice and they have their two daughters Lisa and Roxanne. Dominic married Debra, but only had one child named Vincent. Tess married Mike, four children for them named Mark, Charlie, Richard and Lisa. Mark has his partner Max, no children. Charlie is engaged to Marie, no children. Richard and Rachel have their three, Tim, Caroline and Megs.. then there's Lisa with her triplets Will, Max and Macy. That's around twenty."

Minion whistled, but then pouted. "It's not fair. There's a Roxanne and a Megs yet no Minions. Why didn't anyone name a baby after me?"

"Because Minion is hardly a name a human wants to carry. I don't know why. I think it's a perfectly wonderful name." Megamind shrugged with a semi sarcastic smile, and took a drink of tea.

"Ha ha." Minion teased, but he knew what his friend was getting at. He had seen all the babies, and had even watched a fair few of them when the parents needed a break. The fish just seemed to have a way with them, the little ones. Which was greatly appreciated by all.

After the tea was enjoyed Megamind and Minion settled on the couch to watch a few movies. They were old ones, made back when Megamind was still young and a hero of the people. Naturally since they were so old, they only operated on an older system that of course the two aliens had kept in top condition.

"This movie is almost sad now." Megamind mused as he watched an old Elvis tackle an undead Mummy whilst on a motorized wheelchair.

"Because we understand aging so well, Sir?" Minion asked, turning in his bowl to look at his friend.

"Hmm." Megamind frowned. "Let's put something else on."

"You're such a baby." Minion grinned.

"No, you are." Megamind snapped back.

"No you!"

"No, you!"

They bickered, playfully, for a while. Despite being in their advancing years, neither of them had appeared to loose the childlike wonder they had seen all through their years together. They could still laugh, and tease one another until they giggled like children. Given his age, and experience, Megamind now knew how important that was. If it hadn't been for his friend, his fish, he knew his upbringing would have been very different. Whilst he had cared for his uncles who had helped raise him and teach him what he knew within the prison walls, and especially his surrogate father the Warden, if he hadn't had the fish he would have been, in a way, alone. The last and only alien he knew, he would have faced life without his friend by his side.

He had always been there. When Roxanne had passed onto the next stage of existence, the fish had remained. And again, when he saw his daughter Caroline pass on. He was like a solid foundation, Megamind's foundation, and without him the alien knew he would have become a very different person. Alien. Man. Sometimes he didn't even know what to refer to himself as.

"Good night, Sir." Minion said, once Megamind had changed for bed that night and climbed into his double bed. As always, the right side was empty, and there was a vase of red roses on the bedside table. It was a vigil that had begun by Roxanne; back when she was alive she would tend to the garden and pick flowers to set besides her bed. After she had gone, it had simply continued happening either by Megamind or Minion's hand. It was like a piece of Roxanne was still there, still lying besides the alien as he slept.

"Good night Minion.' Megamind replied before lying down on the bed.

Now a days Minion slept in the same room as his friend, simply snuggling into his castle and falling asleep within his suit. It was companionship for the two of them, in their old age, and it brought comfort to the two of them.

The night wore on, but at some time around four in the morning Minion woke up. Slowly his castle lifted from his chest and he peered out at the world. Their room was in darkness, the only light being that coming from Minion's natural glow from within his bowl.

"...Sir?" the fish asked quietly.

Megamind did not respond, he was still on the bed though he was on his back. The blankets were tangled around his feet, and his hand was gripping at it tightly to his chest. He suddenly made a slow, tired sound, which might have been of pain, but it was hard to tell. Minion shifted his feet and walked over to the bed, and placed a robotic hand to the alien's head. "Sir?"

Finally those green eyes opened, and they looked dazed and lost.

"Minion...?" he asked quietly, lifting his hand and touched the metallic wrist. "What... I... hnn..." he shut his eyes tightly and groaned.

"Sir. Sir," Minion felt his little body shiver. "Are you..." he couldn't finish the question because something answered it within his heart. No, his friend wasn't all right. He was far from all right. The fish pulled back, fear etched on his face. "Oh Sir. No... _no_..."

"Yes..." wheezed the alien, "Minion... yes..."

"But... but there's the family picnic, in two weeks…! We have to be there..." the fish argued, finding his friends hand and wrapped his robotic hand around it.

"No. No..." Megamind pulled his hand away before reaching up, his shaking, thin hands grabbing the dome of Minion's body. "Take… take this off, Minion.."

The fish was going to argue, he wanted to, but he knew it would be wrong to. With a heavy heart he began to slowly remove his dome, and winced as the water cascaded down his shoulders as he began to dismantle it. Naturally his robot body was waterproof, and no harm came to him. But the bed ended up half soaked, as did the floor around him. Before he could lift himself out Megamind did it instead, reaching, and pulling the small green fish out of the glass and held him to his chest.

"...they... they'll miss us, Sir..." Minion whispered in the dark as pain began to slowly ebb through his body.

"They will." Megamind confirmed, the same pain pushing through his own body gently. "...I'll miss them too."

Minion whimpered, and shut his eyes. Lying atop his friends thin chest he could feel his hearts beating rapidly within his chest. His own heart was beating at the same time, which was alarming since Megamind had two hearts that meant his heartbeat was equally rapid. Though it did hurt at first, now it wasn't hurting at all. If anything, he felt calm. Very calm. He hadn't felt this relaxed in years.

"Nnngh." Megamind shivered, as another rush of pain washed over his body.

"Did... did you think Ms Ritchi felt... this way when..." Minion spoke, voice shaking but quietly.

"No... no..." he shook his head, shutting his eyes tighter. Everything was becoming clearer, somehow. Megamind had watched his wife pass away; he had been sitting there besides her in that hospital bed and holding her hand. Her breathing had slowed, she had smiled at him softly, and told him she loved him and 'I'll see you on the other side'. That was seventy years ago, and he wondered if she was still waiting for him, on that other side. He hoped she was, he had missed her so much.

"It's... actually getting very… bight isn't it, Sir?" Minion asked, pressing his body closer to the bony ribcage of his friend.

"Very... wish I brought sunglasses..." Megamind mumbled, before falling into silence and said no more.

Minion lay there, forced his eyes opened, and looked up at the still, lifeless expression on Megamind's face. He looked like he was sleeping, peacefully. The small fish smiled to himself, before his own eyes slipped shut and his fluttering heart finally fell still, and after one hundred and thirty seven years it stopped.

The brightness was burning, and Megamind could feel the heat radiating from it. He lifted his hand at first, as if to shield from it, but then stopped. Looking at his hand he saw it was no longer thin, gaunt flesh, wrinkled or knobbly. It was fleshed out, young, and smooth. He pressed his hands to his face, feeling his beard was gone, and the small thin goatee had returned like a lost pet. Looking down at himself he discovered he was very much without clothing, yet found himself uncaring.

He felt a presence suddenly besides him, and he turned his head to see Minion floating there besides him. Funny thing was though that Minion had no robot body to speak of at all. He was his faithful fishy self but seemingly hovering in mid air without assistance. Somehow Megamind did not find this strange at all.

In fact he laughed. It was a pleasant, fluttery laugh that tickled his senses and warmed his hearts. Minion joined in, giggling at a joke nobody truly understood but was hilarious none the less. They fell into silence and smiled at each other, and Megamind lifted his hand and pressed it to his friend's body. The fish felt tingly.

But then the warmth of the light pressed upon him again, as if calling to him without words. Turning his head back to the light he stood there, unsure of what he was supposed to do. It was a fairly strange thing, since he normally knew so much about everything yet now he was blank. Minion swam in front of him, and moved in a circle or two before giving his friend a big grin. Then he swam at the light and vanished entirely.

Eyes widening Megamind moved to step after him but stopped for he was alarmed by what he was feeling. The closer he got, the more the light didn't bother him, but he also felt a familiar presences. He could smell Roxanne, her natural smell that reminded him of flowers, sunflower seeds and, oddly enough, newly photocopied paper. The alien hadn't smelt these three things combined in over seventy years and to suddenly smell them, to feel them, brought tears to his green eyes.

There were others, though. Two feelings, very strong yet faint at the same time. It felt familiar, like home, and Megamind knew precisely what it was.

"Mother. Father." he spoke finally, his voice barely a hairs breath above a whisper. "_Roxanne._" he added, as he began to move closer towards the light, and lifted his hands as he did. They were calling to him without the need of pointless words, calling him to the next level of existence where they would feel no pain, no sorrow, no remorse or regret.

They were calling him home.

**End**


End file.
